As it should be
by trispinwinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean are reunited forever.


A lone grave sits on a hill. The wind sighs mournfully through the trees and gently caresses the wet green grass that stands out in sharp contrast to the freshly mounded earth. Today even the sun hides her face in mourning and the sky slowly, softly begins to shed tears, for the world has lost a true hero. Beside the grave a single person stands, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking with sobs. As if feeling his pain, the rain begins to fall is it that the passing of true heroes, the ones who are willing to give all, who sacrifice everything for others, are never noticed by the world? People don't realize that by this man's death, the world has become a little dimmer, a little less...good. But the sky knows, and that is why she cries.

The rain goes unnoticed by the man standing there. His concentration is completely stolen by the resting place of the man in front of him. His whole world, half of his very soul is lying under the cold earth. Sobs wrack his body, the desperate noise sounding as if it was torn from the depths of his being. Folding at the knees, he collapses to the ground, his legs no longer able to bear the weight of the crushing burden of loss. His lips are moving as he repeats the same words over and over. "Please no! I need you. Please don't be gone. I love you, do you hear me? I need you Dean. Please come back to me." At that moment thunder and lightning rip through the sky, mirroring the fissure in Sams soul. He knew he would never whole again, never be Sam again, or at least not the Sam people knew. His brother was gone, Dean was dead, and Sam realized that truthfully, so was he.

~s~

Sams hands shake as he sits in wait. His quest to find the demon that killed his brother has led to this spot. He tries not to think of another place like this, another hunt. He tries not to remember the fear he felt when he was the demon coming toward him. Or the terror, anger and absolute love he felt when his brother, his friend, his hero threw himself between Sam and the monster. He still doesn't know why the demon ran away after unleashing its fury on Dean, and frankly, he hadn't cared. He only had eyes for his brother. He tries not to sob as he remembers cradling his brother's broken body in his arms as he tried to stop the worst of the bleeding. It hadn't worked. But as Dean's last words flashed through his mind, the tears began to fall.

_"Its okay, Sammy. You're safe, thats all that matters."_ He can hear the ragged sound of Deans breathing as he tried to draw another breath. _"Sammy...love you...little brother..."_ Sam knew his whole life he would never forget that moment. Deans eyes, eyes that Sam knew better than his own, the eyes he knew no matter what would always find him, drifted slowly closed. As small sigh had slipped between Deans lips, then his body went limp in his baby brothers arms.

Tears still falling, Sam shakes himself out of the memory, suddenly feeling something other than grief. Rage. The demon is gonna pay tonight. Hands no longer shaking, Sam turns when he hears a sound to his left. He shoots, screaming his rage and grief, but it's too late. He feels a terrible pain across his chest. He falls to the ground, no longer caring if he lives or dies. How can you live as only half a person anyway? His vision begins to narrow into a tunnel, and at the end he sees a light. Suddenly, joy fills his heart. There, standing in the brightness, is Dean. He smiles at Sam and waves his arm at him to come. Sam can feel an answering smile split his face as he runs toward his brother, catching him in a hug, planning to never let him go. And he knows at that moment he doesn't care where he is, he just knows his soul is complete again.

~s~

****A grave sits on a hill, but it is no longer alone. Beside it is another, the soil in this one is a little darker, fresher. But today, the earth is not in mourning. In fact, it almost looks as if the sun is smiling on the two mounds of soil covering the bodies of two brothers. True, even though today the earth has lost another hero, for once, even in death, everything is right in the world. Because the brothers, no, soulmates were finally together, side by side for eternity, just like they should be.


End file.
